


[上一]邀请

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある上条当麻x一方通行采用了一个常见二设时间点新约22R第三章前
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 2





	[上一]邀请

一方通行没有用手机进行娱乐的习惯，如果不是出发前往英国后要定期与最后之作通话报平安，新买的这部手机就只是个确认时间的道具。但今天这部沦为手表的替代品、大部分时候也像手表一样沉寂的文明利器，在不应当的时间响了起来。

屏幕上显示出的呼入号码，由于被加上了国际区号而变得很长。一方通行的手机通讯录没有登录姓名，不过这个号码他虽然鲜有拨打却是熟记于心。

“一方通行？你现在在哪？还在英国吧？”

“……在。”

“女王今晚要在温莎城堡举行庆祝晚宴，你也来参加吧？”

“与我有什么关系？”

“别这么说啊，你是要上条先生亲自来接你吗？”

手机中传出的略有失真的声音突然变得真切，正在餐厅外的露天位准备享用稍晚了一些的早餐的一方通行还没有做出反应，就被一只右手按住了肩膀。

敢于这样大咧咧触摸学园都市最强超能力者的人只有他了。刺猬头的高中生绕到一方通行对面坐下，审视了一番摆满了两人台小桌的丰盛早餐。

可能是由于种类和份量的关系，食物没有被堆放在一个盘子里，而是分门别类摆放得很漂亮。数种香肠黑血肠和煎培根，英式炒蛋荷包蛋和蘑菇，浇了番茄豆子的吐司和炸薯饼，除此之外还有像上条当麻一样出现在这里似乎不大合时宜的蔬菜沙拉以及咖啡。

“看不出来你这么瘦还挺能吃？”

实际上因为之前不愉快的消费体验，一方通行差遣逆源质拼图545考察了全伦敦的大小餐厅，才找到了这家不黑暗的店，将它作为自己的食堂兼据点。并不知道逆源质拼图545的存在的上条当麻误以为满桌的吃食全是一方通行一个人点的。

见到有新的客人落座，侍应生立即送来一套新餐具。

一方通行没有搭理不请自来的饭搭子，拿起杯子啜了一口杯中浅棕色的液体。

与喝惯的罐装黑咖啡相比，这家店的手冲咖啡味道过于酸涩，因此一方通行除了初次来店，之后都改点拿铁。

“连咖啡也要喝两杯？”

上条当麻很不客气地拿起另一杯，浅尝了一下，马上从为红茶而准备的糖罐子里取出几块方糖丢了进去。

一方通行依然未做回应，而是用叉子和勺子从大拼盘里将各种食物汇集到自己面前的平盘里。

看到一方通行取了一些蔬菜沙拉，上条当麻大惊：“到了英国连你都吃起草来了真是不得了！对了据说晚宴也会为我们准备日本料理。”

一方通行终于再一次明确拒绝：“我说了与我没有关系，我不会去。”

上条当麻用叉子戳戳自己面前的空盘子，咳嗽了一声，清了清嗓子。

“明明就跟你有关系。虽然到英国之后我们中途分开行动，你具体做了什么我不清楚，但是我能感觉到，在紧要关头得到了谁的助力。亚雷斯塔的葬礼你不愿参加我能理解，但庆祝晚宴你务必要来，没有人比你更应该出现在那里。”

看到一方通行的表情丝毫不为所动，上条当麻补充。

“而且我们的人太少了，第一位来代表学园都市出席的话更有排面。”

他放下手中的叉子，右手向前伸，猛地抓住了一方通行的左手。

“我个人也非常希望你来……”

被打扰了手上的作业的一方通行不得不停止进餐，下意识地想要夺回对左手的控制权。但是上条当麻的握力让一方通行无法挣脱来自他右手的禁锢，甚至感觉到上条当麻的拇指在游刃有余地摩挲自己的手腕内侧。

幻想杀手真是自己的天敌，一方通行再次确认。即使在可以自由使用超能力的过去，遇上他也会变成单纯身体能力的比拼，处于绝对劣势的一方通行根本毫无胜算。

除非从一开始就保持足够的距离。

上条当麻没有松开一方通行的手，同时拉着屁股底下的椅子挪到了距他更近的位置。

“这不仅是女王的邀请，也是我个人的邀请。”

背后的空气在蠢蠢欲动。

“看在我们这么多年交情的份上。”

“？”

一方通行垂在桌子下面的右手向后微微摆了摆手。

“一直没有机会跟你确认，不过我想那一定是你吧？六七年前的夏天，在车站附近的公园跟我一起玩过几次的白色的孩子。”

没想到上条当麻会在这种时候说起曾经令自己困惑而后渐渐淡忘的事。

“可能我太路人脸你已经不记得了。那个时候别人都怕被我传染倒霉不跟我玩，虽然你只出现了几次，但我记得很清楚。”

上条当麻将一方通行的左手拉起，送到自己眼前。

“每次一抓住你的手，你就一脸震惊。”

此刻的一方通行也是一脸震惊。

尤其是被上条当麻的另一只手抚上了腰，隔着厚厚的冬装那只手依然散发着炽热的存在感。脸也越来越近，距离缩短到可以感觉到彼此呼吸的温度。

视界马上就要被完全遮断的时刻。

一部手机插进了两人鼻尖之间。

与亚雷斯塔同行数日，上条当麻自然晓得这部握在一方通行右手中的手机意味着什么。

“你要不要试试烤肉的滋味？”

一方通行一面灵活地操作不久前还并不属于自己的手机一面说。

幻想杀手能够打消一切异能。但无法打消物理现象。

在科学的武器面前拥有幻想杀手的上条当麻也只是个血肉之躯的人类。

“啊、我的手机快没电了，我回去充个电。”

丢下这句话，上条当麻像出现时那样神速地离去了。

“这小子是吃坏了肚子还是脑子长在制服上的？换了身衣服就跟没带脑子一样。”

逆源质拼图545从桌子底下钻了上来，两手扒着桌沿说。

“哼，你没看出来他根本就是假货吗？”一方通行用消毒湿纸巾擦拭着左手。

“诶？？可是他的气息…跟真货完全一样？”逆源质拼图545歪歪头，“既然主人一开始就发觉了，为什么不早点揭穿他？”

“……………………………”

“难道是对着跟真货一模一样的脸下不、噗！哇！！啊——————————！！！”

一番嬉戏（？）过后，主从二人终于安定下来，开始了因不速之客而延后很久，从时间上看几乎变成了午餐的早餐。

一只猛禽从天而降，落在了一方通行的肩膀上。

“真不愧是魔法的国度！”看着主人解下猛禽腿上的纸卷，逆源质拼图545兴奋地尖叫，“可惜不是猫头鹰？？？”

一方通行的视线在展开的纸卷上扫过，嘴角渐渐上扬。

好奇心旺盛的小恶魔甩着尾巴伸长脖子。

“主人，上面写着什么？”

一方通行将纸条折好放入上衣的内袋，将剩余的咖啡一饮而尽。

“我在等待的邀请。”

=END=


End file.
